Piapro Studio
Piapro Studio (ピアプロスタジオ) is a VSTi produced and developed by Crypton Future Media, meant for use in a DAW (digital audio workstation). Piapro Studio was first packaged with KAITO V3 and has been released with every Crypton release ever since. Usage Piapro Studio has been included with every Vocaloid release since VOCALOID3 from Crypton Future Media. It is supplied with their releases instead of the full version of the VOCALOID software and acts as an alternative to buying the main VOCALOID software. It can support multiple tracks and VSQx saving. Plug-in capabilities are also possible. It exists as a Plug-in and a Standalone version, though some vocaloids may be restricted to which version they can appear in.FAQ The plug-in Version allows Piapro Studio to appear in DAWs or as a separate version. The Standalone currently appears with Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese and was the first vocal to include this, the Stand alone version is dedicated to the Chinese vocal, though further updates were planned by Crypton for the V4x range. The stand alone versions are much more dedicated to the vocals then the plug-in version and is a independent DAW.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=7065 A PreSonus Studio One edition is also available with 4 virtual instruments supplied: Presence, SampleOne, Mojito and Impact. It currently has Japanese and English versions. Differences between Vocaloid and Piapro Studio Piapro Studio uses the VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 API, meaning it uses the essentials of the Vocaloid engine itself but does not use its OS layout. This is the same as Unity with VOCALOID, which also uses a version of the VOCALOID engine API. The VOCALOID4 API version is referred to officially as "Piapro Studio Vers. 2" in developer updates and notes, while the older version with the VOCALOID3 API is "Piapro Studio Vers.1" or just "Piapro Studio". Many functions of VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 engine can be referenced for use in Piapro Studio such as XSY because of this, though some functions such as VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 Job Plug-ins may be able unable to be used. The V3 vocals have the VOCALOID3 API so cannot reference any new functions of VOCALOID4 with just the older API, so if the User wants Piapro Studio to use VOCALOID4 functions, they need to update it to the VOCALOID4 API. The Piapro Software does come with a auto updater, though the updater is limited to only updating to the API version it has, meaning a VOCALOID3 API will never update to VOCALOID4 API and the user must purchase one of the Piapro Studio vers 2 range to get VOCALOID4 API updates. This can be limitation for those who want to the newer API but have the older version of Piapro Studio and requires careful planning of purchases by the user. The purchase of a VOCALOID on a newer version of the engine will see older Piapro Studio voices can be used within the Vocaloid software, but the VOCALOID vocals will not appear in Piapro Studio until it is updated to the newer version of its software VOCALOID API. There is some advantage still in owning both the full VOCALOID engine and Piapro Studio because of the differences between them such as the layout of either software. However, if Piapro Studio is owned the full VOCALOID software is not needed. This is simply because of the shared API and the VOCALOID engine is used with both in one form or another. Likewise, unless the user is after specific functions of Piapro Studio, there is little reason to purpose a Crypton Future Media vocal just for Piapro Studio. The most major differences between the two fall on exclusive functions such as E.V.E.C., which are Vocaloid specific functions, or Job plu-ings as previously mentioned, both which are not essential to use either software. VOCALOID itself is capable of cross referencing a number of features from Piapro Studio such a E.V.E.C., though these functions can be more limited to use them within VOCALOID then Piapro Studio. If a user prefers to use VOCALOID and knows how to insert Piapro Studios functions manually, they have a choice of "how" they insert the same data and the choice of either software falls on user preference. This gives much more flexibility then a user with just VOCALOID. E.V.E.C. "E.V.E.C." or "Enhanced Voice Expression Control", was developed to expand the expression and emotions of the set singer. E.V.E.C. is an advanced feature that can both aid and hinder a producer, due to its complexity and is more suitable for professional or experienced users. Updates Plug-in Version v1.2.0; Any VOCALOID2FAQ and VOCALOID3 voicebank can be imported into the program. Vocaloid2 can use the Plug-in version of the software. version 2; *supports VOCALOID4 voicebanks. https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5131 This version was supplied with Megurine Luka V4X. *This version added E.V.E.C., though the function was limited to just Luka.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5126 *The version also upgraded past Piapro Studio VOCALOID3 API that came with MEIKO V3, Hatsune Miku V3 and KAITO V3 to the VOCALOID4 API Piapro Studio version. They means they can use Pitch Rendering, XSY, Pitch Snap Mode, along with all the other functions of VOCALOID4.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5131 Vers. 2.0.1;https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5623 *Add "Line", "Curve", and "Eraser" tools. *Enable changing automation continuation mode. *Refine zoom slider behaviour. *Enable customizing "anchor point" of zoom sliders. *Avoid blocking UI-thread while rendering regions or exporting tracks. *Various bug fixes. Vers. 2.0.2;https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en *Indicates the status when Piapro Studio is disconnectedfrom the Host Application. *Enable to add position marker onto the measure bar. *Synchronize the grid lines with the snap mode setting. *Improve the drawing flicker of the automation curve. *Various bug fixes. version 2.0.2.1; fixes some bug on version 2.0.2.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en version 2.0.2.2; fixes the performance problem when Piapro Studio is disconnected from the Host DAW.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en version 2.0.3;'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5703&lang=en *Implements “Wallpaper” feature. *You can drop a image file onto the Editor Window as a wallpaper. *Supports “HATSUNE MIKU V4X BETA” Voice Library. *Various bug fixes. '''Vers 2.0.3.6'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5865&lang=en *Fixes a problem of playbacking. *Mac Improves graphic performance. *Supports "E.V.E.C. Voice Release" with some V4X voice libraries. *Various bug fixes. 'version 2.0.3.9'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5885&lang=en *Includes VOCALOID4 API Updater. (VOCALOID API version 4.2) *Alt (Cmd) + Click on the piano roll keyboard selects the notes of the same key. *Various bug fixes 'version 2.0.4.3'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=6272&lang=en *VOCALOID4 API is updated to support more Cross Synthesis Group definitions. *Fixed error on importing certain MIDI file. *Various bug fixes. '''Vers.2.0.4.7; .FAQ Stand Alone The current version of the standalone software is Vers. 1.0.1.4.link Vocaloid Compatibility It was originally restricted to just working with KAITO V3, Hatsune Miku V3, and Hatsune Miku V3 English. Piapro Studio was later updated in December 2013 to be able to handle other VOCALOIDs besides those created by Crypton Future Media.Piapro update Currently, Piapro Studio supports all five of the Vocaloid languages.linklink It supports voicebanks from VOCALOID2, VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4, though has issues with VOCALOID5. Piapro Studio also has no issues with registering vocals from VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3, meaning that once VOCALOID2 vocals are imported there should be no further complications with using VOCALOID2 vocals at all. Due to the retirement of VOCALOID2 support, Piapro Studio has since become a feasible alternative to allow continued use of VOCALOID2 vocals post their retirement, though it is important to note that this does not grant technical support for VOCALOID2 vocals. They appear in the Plug-in version of the software and must be imported first. Piapro Studio does not include this feature therefore a VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 import will be required first to import the vocals before they can appear in Piapro Studio.FAQ One advantage Piapro Studio has over versions such as VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 is that it is VSTi compactable so as well as being its own DAW via the Standalone version, is able to work with other DAWs via the plug-in version. Vocaloid versions with this support struggle with VSTi compatibility and this has often been problematic, with the best alternative being VOCALOID Editor for Cubase to resolve this issue. Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese can use the Piapro Studio stand alone version only, no other vocals can currently use it.FAQ VOCALOID5 Issues Piapro Studio does not work with VOCALOID5 voicebanks and will not load .vpr files. MIDI and VSQx files made in Piapro Studio are usable in VOCALOID5. This is simply because Piapro Studio has no access to a VOCALOID5 API currently. To use EVEC in VOCALOID5, one must write in the phonemes manually in the same way a user would in VOCALOID4. Updates will continue on Piapro Studio in regards to the release of VOCALOID5.https://blog.sonicwire.com/2018/07/vocaloid5.html The current package most heavily impacted by the situation is Megurine Luka V4X due to its heavy reliance of E.V.E.C. references over VOCALOID functions. Users will currently find her the hardest to use if they are not used to inserting her colours and other functions manually. Release Plug-in The Following are all the packages that include Piapro Studio. VOCALOID3 V3_KAITO_boxart.jpg|KAITO V3|link=KAITO V3 Hatsune Miku V3 English boxart.jpg|Miku V3 English|link=Hatsune Miku V3 English Box_mikuv3.png|Hatsune Miku V3|link=Hatsune Miku V3 MeikoV3_box.png|MEIKO V3|link=MEIKO V3 VOCALOID4 box_lukav4x.png|Megurine Luka V4X|link=Megurine Luka V4X Box rnlnv4x.png|Kagamine V4X|link=Kagamine Rin/Len V4X RINLENV4E.png|Kagamine V4 English|link=Kagamine Rin/Len V4 English MIKUV4X_TRANS.png|Hatsune Miku V4X|link=Hatsune Miku V4X miku4english.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 English|link=Hatsune Miku V4 English Standalone VOCALOID4 Miku chinese box.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese|link=Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese Gallery Piapro Studio.png|Piapro Studio's original interface References External links Tutorials * piaprostudio.net ** About Tuning – A Small Pronunciation Guide ** How to use VOCALOID3 Voice Libraries other than Crypton Products ** How to customize a Singer Icon * SONICWIRE Page on Piapro Studio's new functions * Miku Channel - Challenge! Piapro Studio Course Navigation Category:Software Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Technology